


Reinventing the Wheel

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Online banter leads to a challenge that Alex can't turn down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinventing the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt _fair trade_.
> 
> Inspired by this Instagram exchange:  
> 

Alex should learn that being a smartarse never gets him anywhere, especially with Mitch. Or maybe it gets him exactly what he wants, even if he doesn't realise it at the time.

"It's only fair," Mitch whispers in his ear, his lips curving up into a smile.

Mitch is on top of him, pressed between Alex's thighs, and they're both still fully clothed but sometimes that's hotter than being naked, all those layers rubbing and catching in ways you can never quite predict, ramping up the anticipation. He feels like they've been doing this for hours, kissing, groping, grinding against each other. The banter is drawing it out further. Why can't Alex just keep his fucking mouth shut?

"I don't remember setting a rule," he says. "Not my fault you like being fucked so much."

Mitch lifts his head, looking down at Alex. His cheeks are flushed, his lips swollen, and this isn't going to last long once they finally get naked so maybe he should just give Mitch want he wants. It's not like he hasn't thought about it. It's not like he hasn't wanked over it. It's not like he hasn't been on the brink of asking several times before Mitch got impatient and took what he wanted.

Still, there's a reason he's never asked, never said it out loud. It has nothing to do with fragile masculinity or being scared of it hurting or letting himself be vulnerable. It's just that he's never done it before and there's this worry in the back of his mind that he won't be very good at it. He doesn't like doing things he's not good at.

His first time with a girl was a disaster. He could barely get it in and when he finally managed it he lasted less than 60 seconds before coming with a humiliating shudder. She didn't act upset but the bemusement on her face was enough to make him feel completely ashamed of himself. She never invited him back for a repeat performance.

By the time he fucked a guy for the first time he was much more confident and he had a pretty decent idea what he was doing. It was still awkward though, the lube making a mess, somehow ending up all down his forearm. He fumbled through it with a little help from the impatient and horny guy beneath him, and at least he managed to last long enough to not be the only one coming.

He doesn't want a repeat of all that, his inexperience showing him up and making him feel about two inches tall. He likes that with Mitch he's always been confident in the bedroom, always taken what he wanted, always been able to make him unravel. He doesn't want that stripped away from him. But part of that confidence comes from trust and he has to admit that Mitch knows what he's doing when it comes to this. He's seen Mitch do it to himself, to tease Alex, or just because he can't be bothered to wait. Mitch has this fingering thing down. If they do this tonight, there's not going to be any awkward fumbling.

Mitch is still looking at him, his expression smug and amused, and Alex wants to kiss it away just because it would be so easy.

"You owe me one," Mitch says. "For talking shit."

"You started it," Alex points out. "You always fucking start it."

He lifts his head from the bed, smashing their mouths together, pushing his tongue into Mitch's mouth. Mitch groans, kissing him back just as fiercely, a battle that Alex is familiar with. He fists his hand in the back of Mitch's shirt, arching his body upwards. Mitch pulls away, teeth grazing over Alex's jaw on the way to his ear.

"If there's no rule," he breathes, "Can I fuck you?"

The words make Alex flush, with heat and with want, and it surprises him but it doesn't surprise him at all because there's not a part of Mitch he doesn't crave at any given moment. He nods his head, surrender so much easier than he was expecting. To think all Mitch had to do all this time was _ask_.

Mitch pulls back to look at him. "Say yes."

"Yes," Alex repeats, more than willing to make the consent as explicit as Mitch needs it.

"Say yes please," Mitch adds with a smirk.

Alex gives his shoulders a shove. "Don't push your fucking luck."

Mitch laughs and then kneels up, pulling his T-shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He arches his back, making a show of that lean, muscled body at his opens the button on his jeans. He's such a fucking poser but he worked hard on that body, why shouldn't he be proud. Alex might take the piss but he's definitely not complaining. He leans back, watching shamelessly.

"So you get me to agree to what you want and then you just give up on the foreplay and get your cock out?"

Mitch pauses in pulling down his zip. "You're going to be precious about it all of a sudden?"

"At least let me have some of the fun," Alex complains, hooking a hand around the back of Mitch's neck and pulling him down on top of him. He kisses him before biting down on his lip.

"Nervous?" Mitch asks smugly.

Alex rolls them over, pinning Mitch aggressively to the bed before kissing him again. Mitch's hands slide inside his T-shirt, pushing the material upwards, Alex pulling away to let him take it off. Mitch watches his own hands as they stroke down Alex's chest, tickling over his stomach. He takes hold of Alex's wrists, directing his hands to his own waistband.

"Have some fun then," he prompts.

Their eyes meet and everything has slowed down, the edge of desperation softened, an intimacy creeping in. It's not what Alex signed up for tonight. He wanted rushed, he wanted messy, he wanted to be able to hide behind the imperfections. Long and drawn out and affectionate is fine when he's on top, in his comfort zone, everything fitting together from instinct and muscle memory. He doesn't want Mitch looking at him through clear eyes, not his first time.

He pushes the thought from his head and pushes Mitch's pants down with it, thinking maybe he can gain back some of that control. Mitch wriggles beneath him, shameless in his quest to get naked, kicking his jeans down his legs. Alex kisses his neck, his jaw, hands sliding over his thighs, careful never to give him what he really wants. Mitch reaches for Alex, unfastens his jeans, and then Alex finds himself flipped, landing on his back with a naked, grinning Mitch straddling him.

He pretends to look unconcerned, making a show of putting his hands behind his head like he's relaxed and in control, trying his best to look smug. Mitch gives him a look that tells him he sees right through him and then he kisses his way down Alex's chest, deftly pulling down his jeans as he goes. He dips his tongue into Alex's bellybutton, scrapes his teeth over the flesh below, and then his lips are wrapped around Alex's cock and he looks so pleased with himself that Alex wants to yank his hair and thrust right down his throat, just to put him off his stride. It might be effective if Mitch had a gag reflex. Experience tells Alex he definitely doesn't.

He shifts on the bed, unfolding his arms but then unsure what to do with them. He watches Mitch hazily for a moment, wet lips sliding up and down his cock. It's mesmerising and filthy and utterly irresistible and those three words kind of sum up his feelings about Mitch. He reaches down, touching Mitch's hollowed cheek, and shakes his head. Mitch relents, sliding his mouth off with a little pop which is entirely for show. He kisses his way tenderly back up, the last one landing on Alex's lips before he's leaning over to the drawer by the bed. Alex tries not to think about how that's usually his job.

"You have to post a correction tomorrow," Mitch says, grabbing a pillow from the other side of the bed.

"Fuck you," Alex responds.

"No," Mitch says calmly, tapping Alex's hip. "Fuck _you_."

Alex rolls his eyes and lifts his hips up, letting Mitch slide the pillow under his arse. He shuffles around, trying to get the right angle, and then he grabs for Mitch again, overbalancing him as he tries to open the lube. Mitch rights himself, leaning over Alex on one elbow.

"Will you calm down," he says, his voice forceful but kind. "You're going to love this. I promise."

Alex shifts self-consciously on the bed. It doesn't really matter anymore whether he's good at this or not, he's already made a twat of himself. Mitch brushes their mouths together and then he focuses back on the lube, coating a couple of fingers.

"Can we start over?" Alex asks.

Mitch looks up at him. "What?"

"Ask me again," Alex says. "Seduce me again."

Mitch frowns, studying Alex for a moment. Alex knows that it's a ridiculous request. It's not even that he wants to back out, he just wants to recapture that feeling he had a few moments ago before it all became real. He wants to lose himself to that need before Mitch's wet fingers go there if this is going to be at all successful.

Mitch kisses him, kisses him in the way that makes Alex's body melt to him, makes everything disappear apart from the two of them. Alex nods, moaning encouragingly. He wraps his arms around Mitch, presses their bodies together, but he feels off balance with the pillow beneath him, making him pivot in a way he wouldn't usually, shifting his purchase so that he feels like he doesn't have any control. As Mitch grinds against him he's not sure he minds that so much, their dicks forced tight together by the angle.

Mitch puts the lube on his fingers to good use, wrapping his hand around Alex's cock, making him moan, tipping back his head. Mitch takes the opportunity to kiss his neck, licking and sucking, before biting down on his collarbone. Alex has to admit it feels good to have all of Mitch's attention so firmly on him, on making him feel good. It can only get better, right?

"Ask," he breathes.

"Want me to fuck you?" Mitch asks, licking over a nipple.

"Yes," Alex responds, not missing a beat, not letting his brain join in on the decision. "Do it."

Mitch's fingers aren't quite wet enough to push inside now, but just playing over Alex's hole is enough to make him buck and tense and swear. Mitch carries on kissing his chest, his neck, his jaw, lavishing him in attention while he lets him get used to the feel of his finger playing over the flesh, so many nerve endings. Alex is glad he's never done this to himself now, is glad Mitch gets to show this to him. He suddenly feels more than ready to learn.

Mitch pulls his hand away, adjusting himself on his knees, but he stays bent over Alex, his mouth moving over his flesh as he slicks up his hand afresh. His clean fingers go to Alex's thighs, encouraging them further apart, tickling the sensitive flesh and making him keen. Alex doesn't resist, lets his legs fall shamelessly open, tipping his head back and closing his eyes. Mitch takes the opportunity to scrape his teeth over the curve of Alex's neck before a slick finger is pressing at his entrance with much more purpose. Alex forces himself to breathe out, telling himself to relax, but then the tip of Mitch's finger is pressing inside him and Alex doesn't need to tell himself anything, his body does it all on its own.

It feels so strange and so good and so confusing, almost more of a mental stimulation than a physical one. Mitch is barely inside him, just enough for him to feel himself breached, and Alex flushes hot, red blooming over his chest, heat radiating through him. He flexes the muscles around Mitch's finger and he can feel Mitch smile against him where his mouth still traces idle patterns over his skin. Alex isn't sure how to concentrate on both sensations at once.

Mitch moves his finger in tight little circles which Alex swears he can feel all the way through his body, connections being made that had never occurred to him before now. He tips his hips further back, biting down on his lip, trying to process everything then trying not to think at all because thinking is too much. Mitch is so good at this, so skilled and attentive, that Alex doesn't even realise he's edging deeper until Mitch's finger in buried all the way inside him, his knuckles brushing against Alex's arse. Alex cries out, more at the thought of it than the feel if he's honest. It's not as overwhelming as he thought it would be. This is only the start though.

Mitch coaxes his lip from between his teeth to kiss him fully, his tongue sliding over Alex's in the same rhythm his finger starts to move in and out of him. Alex grabs hold of him, whining, kissing him deeper. He wants to consume Mitch, wants to be consumed by him, wants to just merge together and become one.

When he's on top, doing this to Mitch, his thoughts are never so romantic or philosophical. This is a means to an end, an impatient prep for getting his dick into that tight space and getting them both off. Sure, he likes to tease Mitch, likes to make him feel good, likes to draw it out and make him beg and have him writhing beneath him. It's never been more than foreplay though; an enjoyable diversion but never the main attraction. Suddenly he understands why Mitch moves the way he does in response to Alex's touch, why he looks up at Alex with soft eyes, why he seems like he needs him then more than ever. He's not impatient to get fucked; he's overwhelmed by having someone take him so intimately apart.

By the time Mitch is sliding two fingers into him, Alex doesn't feel like he can take much more. It's overwhelming on so many levels and he has to pull away from Mitch's mouth, gasping for breath, trying to stop his head from spinning. Mitch strokes his hair and strokes his insides and Alex just looks at him helplessly. Mitch gets it, Alex can tell by the gentle smile on his face, and Mitch could take the piss out of him right now, it would be so easy, but he doesn't. Mitch _knows_.

As Mitch slides his fingers out Alex shakes his head, making a noise in his throat. It's not that he doesn't want what comes next, he just doesn't feel like he could handle it. Vulnerability wasn't what he was worried about when he started this but with how he feels already he doesn't think he can let Mitch any further under his skin; he'll have nothing left that's him.

"We don't have to," Mitch says.

"Yeah," Alex says, nodding his head now.

Mitch laughs, his brow creasing.

"Yeah stop?" Mitch asks. "Yeah go?"

Alex just stares at him. He doesn't know the answer so he doesn't know how he expects Mitch to. Mitch leans in, kissing him again, gentler this time, their lips fitting together. His hand runs up and down Alex's side, making him squirm, his guard coming down. He pushes Mitch back.

"Get on with it."

Mitch grins in a way that suggests he always knew which way this was going to go. Smug bastard. Alex is tempted to deny him just to see the look on his face. Instead he watches Mitch roll a condom down his flushed and swollen dick and thinks once again that this really isn't going to last very long. He wonders how quickly he could make Mitch come to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Last chance to back out," Mitch says in a singsong tone.

Alex reaches out and tweaks his nipple and this feels familiar. It feels like something he can handle.

Mitch repositions himself between Alex's thighs, tugging Alex closer to the edge of the pillow. Alex shifts with him, Mitch moving in tight, and then he looks down at Alex with a mixture of cockiness and anticipation. Alex lifts his hand up, using it to cover Mitch's eyes. Mitch laughs.

"You might want to let me see what I'm doing," he says, trying to dodge out of the way.

"Eyes on the prize then," Alex tells him, removing his hand.

"Alright, Ace," Mitch agrees, his eyes going down between Alex's legs, and Alex isn't sure if this is really better.

The tip of Mitch's cock is hot and hard and blunt and thick. So many adjectives racing through Alex's brain and he clenches his teeth and then he makes himself consciously relax and then it doesn't matter what he's doing because his eyes are rolling back in his head as Mitch presses inside him. A broken sob is pushed from Alex's throat as Mitch stills. He feels like he's coming out of his skin, feels like his brain is pushing painfully against the inside of his skull. He tries to breathe but he can't get any air in, can't do anything but shudder.

Mitch lifts his gaze, looking at him again, but Alex doesn't try to cover his eyes this time; it would take far too much coordination and he doesn't mind so much when they're as dark and turned on as they are right now. Alex shifts his hips, sucking in a sudden breath at the way his whole body seems to convulse with it. He closes his eyes, groaning as he gains a little more confidence, experimenting with the feel of it. He doesn't know how to categorise it other than pressure and friction and more please.

The last thought is granted as Mitch edges his way deeper and it's slick but there's resistance still, and the images playing behind Alex's eyelids make him moan. There's a give and take between them as Alex's body opens up, making him crave more, Mitch gradually sliding deeper until he's buried to the hilt, pubic hair tickling at Alex's flesh, and it's about a million times more overwhelming than when it was just a finger. This is deeper and all consuming and Alex just clings to him, hands digging into Mitch's hips to stop him moving, head tipped back and eyes clamped shut.

He can hear Mitch's breaths, can feel the tension in his body. He stays still but he's practically vibrating with it, the sensation bleeding into Alex's fingertips, up his biceps until he lets out a whine. He flexes his hips experimentally, pleasure cutting through him so sharply he's not really sure it's pleasure at all. He tries it again, getting a little braver every time, and suddenly he doesn't care if he's good at this, doesn't care about embarrassing himself, he's like a kid with a new toy and all he wants to do is try it out. He wants to learn what his body is capable of and he doesn't give a fuck what Mitch may or may not think about that.

The more Alex moves the better it feels, his body getting used to the sensations and relaxing into it. Mitch starts to move with him and Alex tightens every muscle in his entire body, a fact that makes Mitch stutter and moan. Alex remembers his cock, how close he'd looked as he rolled on that condom, and he can't help smiling to himself, flexing his hips again and searching for that noise. He opens his eyes, looking up at Mitch who's gazing down at him, blown pupils and damp eyes and flushed cheeks. Alex arches his body to press a kiss against his lips and then he gives him a challenging look, surging his hips upwards and watching the look that flashes over Mitch's face.

Mitch has done this before but not for a long time and it's clear these are sensations he hasn't felt for a while, sensations that are more than a little overwhelming. It becomes a competition, who can make the other unravel first, who can knock the other more off balance, who can make the other come. Alex clenches down on Mitch, fucks himself against him, watching the way Mitch's jaw clenches, the muscle by his eye twitching. He stops being gentle, thrusting into Alex with abandon, rocking his whole body against the mattress. The pillow gets knocked out of place but Alex is holding his own hips up now, legs wrapped around Mitch's waist.

It stops being a battle somewhere along the way, the line blurring between trying to tip the other over the edge and just doing what feels good. Alex is surprised by how easily his body takes to this, his hips knowing just what to do, his body riding Mitch's rhythm, emphasising every one of his thrusts, forcing him deeper until they're a sweaty, clinging mess and it's almost impossible to call them two separate entities. They're almost completely reliant on each other and Alex is so overwhelmed, so beside himself, so madly in love in that moment.

He reaches down almost without realising what he's doing, his fist wrapping around his cock and wanking himself off. He cries out, barely able to process everything, his body sending pleasure signals like electric shocks as he comes over himself, everything in his body clenching, his legs tightening so harshly around Mitch that neither of them can move, anchored together, Mitch held so deep inside him while his body convulses.

As soon as his senses come back to him his legs untangle from Mitch and fall to the bed, wide open and boneless. He shoves at Mitch's hips with a discontent noise, that full, stretched feeling far more than his painfully sensitive body can handle right now.

"Spoil sport," Mitch mutters, but he pulls slowly back, his cock slipping out with a sensation that makes Alex's stomach turn over. He lies there, trying to process the feeling of being wet and open and empty. He's not sure whether he likes it. Mitch snorts a laugh above him and Alex knows that he must be frowning.

"Fuck off." He shifts uncomfortably, trying to work out if he wants to curl up in a ball or run to the shower. Mitch clears his throat and Alex looks up to see him gesturing towards his cock. Alex pulls a face. "Have a wank."

Mitch makes an overly dramatic noise, snapping the condom off and throwing it on the floor. He's never getting the deposit back on this flat with filthy habits like that. Alex feels exhaustion seeping into his bones as he watches Mitch close his fingers around his dick, watches him arch his back and tip back his head and make himself moan and writhe. It's not even a show, Mitch is just that shameless with everything he does.

He comes very deliberately over Alex's already come splattered stomach and Alex groans in annoyance but is weirdly kind of flattered at the same time. Mitch's chin hits his chest, his body surging with panted breaths. When he finally lifts his head he's predictably smirking. He flops down on the bed beside Alex.

"That was fun, right?"

"Was okay," Alex allows.

Mitch rolls onto his side, shifting closer to him. He reaches out a hand, a single finger tracing patterns on Alex's arm, making him hum and close his eyes. "I was thinking," Mitch says.

"Uh huh?" Alex prompts.

"Do you want me to pass you your phone so you can post that correction now?"

Alex opens his eyes, turning to give Mitch a look before reaching out and slapping his hand, deciding it's definitely time for a shower.


End file.
